Never Perfect
by waitingforlife-waitingforyou
Summary: Finn was just so sick of Blaine and Blaine was sick of being picked on. Finn just thought he was a prissy prep school boy, right? WRONG!  contains stories of child abuse


** This is my Blaine Anderson head-canon. It's kind of disturbing how badly I want to see him wallowing in angst and depression (with Kurt at his side to comfort him, of course). I'm really mad at Finn right now for the way he's treating Blaine, and this is basically a oneshot of Blaine making Finn feel guilty and awful, just the way he should. Blaine pretty much tells his life's story. It's a sad story.**

"I'll meet you in the parking lot in an hour?" Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear, feeling the fuming anger rolling off his skin.

"Better make it an hour and a half." Blaine growled back. He wasn't mad at Kurt. Kurt stuck up for him, and Kurt knew that. Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand before slipping out of his soft hand in the rapidly emptying choir room. Kurt placed a tentative kiss to his temple before they parted ways. Blaine just needed to get the anger out. Finn was out of line, and Blaine didn't understand what he did to deserve such treatment. Kurt headed out to the car to get coffee for when they met up later, and Blaine disappeared to the weight room.

He was just so confused. What did he do? He and Finn got along fine last year and over the summer. He said those things to him in front of everyone, too. It was just so degrading, and all Kurt could do was try to help. Blaine wasn't expecting a miracle from Kurt when it came to this. Finn was just such a bastard. Blaine had been trying to help support his idea, and he told to sit down, shut up, and that this 'isn't the Warblers'. He was perfectly aware he no longer at Dalton, but if it weren't for Kurt, he'd probably already be back there. Or he would have never left.

Blaine didn't like thinking about a life without his beautiful boyfriend. If he hadn't stopped him on the stairs that day, he probably wouldn't even be here. He missed Dalton though, he missed his friends. He wondered how they were doing. Wes and David rooming together at Ohio State, Jeff and Nick taking up Blaine's old lead spot in the Warblers. Did they miss him every time they walked into their rehearsal? Or performed in the senior commons? Silently, he changed into a Dalton t-shirt and basic sweatpants. He slipped on his boxing gloves and poised himself just in front of the red punching bag, taped over from years and years of kids like him taking out the stress and anger of their lives out on it's tough vinyl.

**xXx**

Finn was just leaving his locker when Kurt walked past him, he looked at his stepbrother and offered a slight smile, but Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes. He stared stonily ahead of him, ignoring the lumbering teenager. Finn rolled his eyes.

Great, now Kurt's pissed at him for standing up to his prissy, perfect boyfriend, who kept trying to take over his club. A new wave of irritation and annoyance washed over him at the thought of the controlling little hobbit. He was so sure of himself, so talented, and so loved. He hated to admit how jealous he was, but the kid was on his last nerve.

The hallways were quickly emptying as Finn closed his locker and started toward his car. He was just turning a corner when he heard this echoing sound of slapping from one of the few rooms in the corridor still flooded with light. Curious, he approached the weight room, and glanced inside, expecting anything but what he was seeing.

Blaine. Workout clothes and hair free of gel, but dripping with sweat. Eyebrows drawn together in what Finn hoped was pure determination, but part of him knew he was taking out on that battered red bag what he wanted to take out on Finn. It was surprisingly frightening, Blaine was not the violent type, but he was clearly trained in boxing and quite a menace, judging by the muscles that rippled and flexed in his arms and back. He will never know what prompted him to do it, but he walked into the relatively large room and dropped his bag just inside of the door. The sound was quiet, barely audible, but Blaine saw him in the expansive wall mirror, and stalled his fists without turning to look at the intruder.

"What?" he snapped. It still had a bite, even with the slightly breathless quality. That instantly irritated Finn and the color rose in his face.

"Just wondering what you were still doing here." It was sharper than intended. Blaine raised an eyebrow and fixed him with a bitch glare he must have picked up from Kurt.

"I'm blowing off some steam, not that it's any of your business." He began to turn back to his boxing, but stopped and looked back to the teenager in the doorway, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and thinking very hard. They simply glared at each other in silence for what felt much longer than the few seconds it was. "What is your problem with me, Finn? We got along just fine last year and over the summer, but I come here and suddenly I'm the enemy or something."

Finn was surprised. Blaine's voice was steady and evenly measured, he was calm. This just peeved Finn more. He rolled his eyes and slowly walked into the room. "Because you're so perfect. You waltz in here with your perfect voice, and your perfect body, and your perfect life! You come here and you take all the solos, and you take control of the club, and everyone loves you! Why can't you just, for once, show you're somewhat human! You're just too perfect!" He stopped to catch his breath, and surveyed the damage his words caused.

Blaine had moved. He was sitting on the uncomfortable wooden bench, elbows on his knees and forehead pressed into his gloved hands. He gently shook his head, and looked up to meet Finn's harsh gaze. His golden hazel eyes were swimming with unshed tears. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"You think I'm p-perfect?" he paused to catch the breath that repeatedly escaped him and shook his head while his gaze became harder. "Never, never assume that of anyone, Finn. Especially a gay kid in homophobic Ohio. Do you think we all have Burt and Carole raising and supporting us? My biological father was a bipolar alcoholic, and my birth mother was a drug addict. It's a miracle I'm don't have any disabilities, or that I was even alive on delivery, seeing as I was 3 months premature. I first got beaten by my dad when I was 6. It got worse and worse until he snapped on one of his mood swings and killed my mother and himself. I wasn't found for 2 days. I spent a long year in foster care before I was adopted. My adopted parents only adopted me for their reputation. They are filthy rich and crazy catholic and my father had an exorcism be performed after I came out when I was 14. My mother still can't look me in the eye. They sent me to Dalton to get rid of me. The deal is they fill the back account and pay for college, I never contact them again. It's worked wonderfully. That's my perfect family."

Tears are falling freely now, and Finn is completely consumed with guilt while watching the broken boy in front of him. How could he assume that what you saw was what you got with Blaine? He gently sat down beside Blaine, and felt his heart sink when the junior flinched away. He didn't stop reaching for his shoulder and rested his huge hand softly, but kept his body a good distance away.

"I- Oh my god, Dude, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about your past and stuff first. I was just so jealous, and so confused with college and the future. I was just taking out my anger on you."

"I-It's okay, Finn. I get it."

They just sat like that for an undetermined amount of time. Blaine stopped crying and got up to go to the showers before meeting with Kurt. He really needed Kurt right now, and Blaine knew he'd be waiting in the parking lot with a fresh medium drip, grande nonfat mocha, and open arms and ears. He loved him so much, just thinking about him made him smile. He left Finn on the bench, but not before murmuring a quiet 'thank you', and knowing that the belittling and degrading comments were over. He took a deep breath and walked away.


End file.
